


Can't believe I'm falling in love with you

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, I Love You, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Monica Gallagher - Freeform, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Multi, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich
Summary: Mickey milkovich is a psychiatrist at a psych unit one of his client's he helps out is Ian gallagher. Little did he know was that he was going to fall in love with him.Okay seriously I suck at summaries so just read





	1. Ian gallagher

Ian gallagher was the one an only gallagher that people loved because he loved those around him and his passion for everything he does. When Ian gallagher says he going to do something, or help someone out, he does it. Unless his bipolar gets in the way. That was the one and only thing he hates about himself. This disorder vwas takeing over his life, he put so many people in danger right at this moment.  
He is putting his baby borther liam in danger.

 

He is in his mania stage and his family doesn't care about him until he stole his brother. He tried to drive to Florida with him. He locked Lian in the hot car while he had sex with some dude so he could get more cash. When he came back there cops all around the car he was mad cause he thought they were trying to steal his baby so he ran over there and took laim and ran all the way to a grocery store with laim in his arms yelling that someone was trying to take his baby. Finally he ran into a corner and slide all the way to the ground crying holding liam tight the cops took him to jail and called his family to pick him and baby up form the station. Fiona and lip came picking him up and taking him to the one place he doesn't want to go to but he had no choice cause here he is signing papers to involuntary put him self in a psychiatric unit....


	2. Mickey milkovich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this part is just about how Mickey made it in Life .

Mickey milkovich neaver saw himself making something of his life.After is dead beat dad went to jail he packed up his and Mandy's stuff and went to Florida to go live and 1 bedroom apartment it wasn't much but it was there own Mandy took the bedroom while Mickey took the sofa. He found a job working on cars he didn't know much but the owner was willing to teach he. Mandy worked at a diner.

After work sometimes he walk to the gay bar that was down the street from his job Mandy and most of the people he worked with knew he was gay, before he used to hide it cause he father know that he was a fag he would of killed his one son. Any way he was a regular at the bar most of the works that worked there knew him he been sitting at the same bar stool for about 4 months now. He would get the same beer and just sits for a while he looks around to see if there is anyone that catches his eyes but there know so he keeps his head down and drinks his beer. Until someone came and sat next to him. The man that was next to him was staring at mickeys drink and noticed it was almost empty he called over to DJ one for the bartenders.

"Hey DJ can you please get this man another one of whatever he is having." 

Mickey was not paying any attention to my man next to him the music in the place was so loud it was hard to here people talk. Next thing he knows there is a glass beer right in front of him. He looks confused  
" I don't order this DJ"  
"The man next to you brought for you"  
Mickey looked over to his right to see that the guy was smiling at him. He smiled back and said thank you 

"I'm Aaron"  
"Mickey"  
"Do you wanna get out of here I live right down the street "  
"Yeah" 

That walked in slients which Mickey liked cause he always had the the ones that always wanted to start an conversation. They walked into his apartment and it was quite beautiful it had lots of art hung up. He could that guy had lots of money. Aaron led Mickey to his bedroom stripping off his items. Mickey on the other hand was staring at the man he was quite good looking and he body looked like all his do workout. Aaron looked at Mickey now he was fully undressed and Mickey was still in his clothing he walked over to him and touched his shoulder Mickey looked at him fully aware that someone was touching him he smiled and Aaron throw him on to is bed Mickey like it hard and rough so he didn't mind. After thay were finsed Mickey put back on hair clothes and went to reach in his pocket to see if his house key was in there but it wasn't he was at the car shop. He had now way to get into his houseandy was working to night shift tonight and don't want to go all the to her job.  
Aaron noticed that Mickey was staring at the wall in front of him.  
""What's wrong?" Aaron asked  
"I uhh... Left my house key at the shop and don't have a way into my house"  
"Oh..well you can stay here if you want you are welcome to sleep in the guess so if you would like?"  
"Okay, yeah thanks"  
"No problem, hey about to fix me something to eat would you like to join me?"  
"Yeah."

 

After that night that been friends every since they tried to date but it never worked out so they were just friends. Aaron was a clinical psychologyist was what he worked in Mickey had always found that working in a psychiatric hospital was a pretty cool Job. After Aaron found out that this was something that Mickey wanted to work in he helped him through school and now Mickey milkovich is sitting in his own office at the South side psychiatric ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! guys 2 chapters in one day...
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think also don't for get to tip the writer as always!!
> 
> Just to let you know that yes chapter 1&2 are short but those two were just and intro for Mickey and ian


	3. The hot Doc & the hot client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is meeting Ian for the first time

It was Ian's first full day at the hospital and it literally the worst thing cause he being watched 24 hours and he hats that he can't even go to the bathroom without being watched. What him being here he don't know how long he was going to stay. At the moment that we're taking him to his room last night when he came he was staying and a room for holding until that found him a room. Walking into his room that he had to shared with 3 other people. He been Changed into some more clothes that the hospital gave him which was a yellow shirt and grey sweat pants. He found his bed that was not in use and sat down looking around at his "roommates", one of his roommates sat on his bed smiling at his. 

"Hey I'm peter"   
"Ian"  
"How the hell did you land in here"   
"I "stole" my baby brother" Ian said  
"Oh..well I landed in here cause I sat a fire in the hospital"  
"Okay" 

Ian was not trying to start a conversation with any of these people he will be out soon so it didn't matter. 

 

(Hours later)  
Ian was waiting for each nures to dissmiss each room so they can all go down to the cafeteria to eat dinner. Getting his tray he looked at the food and it looked like it was going to taste good. So he got his food and looked around to see where he can sit at until peter waved his hand in the air yelling Ian to come to come sit by him. He walked over and sat down keeping his head down eating his food which tased good. He was finshed and walked over to put his tray up. There was a guard standing by a door that must was the way out Ian thought he really wanted to get out of here. He walked over to the guard asking was that the way out, walking closer the guard pushed him against the wall tell him to Clam down then he saw a nurse run up to them with a needle in hand and shot him in the butt, the medication easily clamed him down and they took him to his room. 

He couldn't sleep tonight his mind was racing so all night he walked back and forth in his room staring at the window. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey was walking into the hospital heading to his office until Jessica one of his best friends stopped him. 

"Hey Mickey"   
"Hey Jessica what's up?"  
"Just wanted to tell you that you have a new client so I left his file in your mail box"  
"Okay thanks see you later. We still on for dinner and movie right?  
"Yeah of course" 

He walked into his office this place was his second home he made it very comfortable for him and also his clients cause he wanted them to feel free to open up to him he was here to help then Soo. 

Sitting down he opened up that file to see that he new client Ian gallagher was in for bipolar. Mickey was glad that he was working with someone with bipolar he liked working with people with this deases cause that is what he just preferred. He had nothing to do now so he called his assistant to bring down ian gallagher. 

 

Ian was sitting in bed playing cards with Peter. Until one of the nurses told him it was time to see his psychiatrist. 

 

When he walked into the office he was meet with the most sexiest man he has ever seen. He was short with black hair and knuckle tattoos that he couldn't quite read. 

"Hello Mr. Gallagher take a seat anywhere" Mickey said

Mickey got up and sat across from ian and smiled at him 

"Well Mr.gallagher--  
"Ian please"  
"Well ian how are you?"  
"Tired... So when do I get out of here doc?" Ian said  
" Here the thing ian your gonna have to stay here for a week or more... It really all depends on you" Mickey said   
"But let's not talk about talk about that know okay" Mick said  
"Yeah ok"  
"Okay so tell me about yourself ian""  
"Nothing much to tell doc pretty sure its all in the file. "  
"Yeah it is but I wanna hear you talk...not the piece of paper"Mickey said putting the file behind him

Ian looked up and Mickey to see that he was waiting for him to talk there was so much to be said and he didn't know where to start. 

"Okay so what do you wanna hear first the part about my shity mom or the part about my life" Ian said sending him mean look

"Well that's up to you but if I had to choose I would pick your mother, what was she like" 

"Crazy one minute she running around the Damm house buying us shit, taking care of us, buying us stuff,then the next minute she staying in bed all day not eating eat nor drinking. Then...well then she disappears not a word from her until she pops back up to mess up our lives" 

"And how does this make you feel Ian?"  
"I hate her...you know sometimes when she does come back always think she's going to stay for good...and every time by brother lip tells me that my hopes are to high and that I need to face the fact that she is never really gonna be there for any of us." 

"That must of been real hard on you Ian, I understand what is like to have your mom there one minute then the next and never to be seen or heard of" 

Mickey looked down at his watch to see that his time was up with ian 

" Well ian looks like we are out of time but we will continue this conversation tomorrow okay"

"Yeah okay" Ian said with a smile

 

Walking back to his room he had a huge smile plasted on his face there was something about Mickey that Ian just couldn't quite get....talk to Mickey felt like they knew each other for a long time.. laying in his bed for the night Ian went to sleep for the first time think about Mickey.........

 

______________________________  
MICKEY 

After Ian left his office he was a little sad he wanted to keep talk to the redhead.   
Ian was on his mind the whole day. Mickey was wondering what it would feel like having Ian bend him over his desk. Mmm sexy.. Mickey thought

Laying in bed for the night was still think about Ian and for the first time in a month he was able to sleep peacefully with the redhead in his mind... He was so excited to talk to Ian again.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!! 
> 
> Oh and also have a rockin day!!!!


	4. It wasn't always easy for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So writing this was a little challenging because I ran out of things to come up with for this part so sorry if it not that good but I promise you that the next chapter will awesome (hopefully)

When Mickey woke this morning he was so excited to get to work he. He was so excited about today that he even woke up before his alarm went off. He called his assistant to change his schedule so that the first client he sees is Ian. 

He had the the biggest smile plasted on his face while he was driving.  
He was in such in a rush to get there that he didn't even notice that he 20 minutes early to work. Walking in with his work bag in one hand and he Starbucks in the he walk down the with a smile passing by jussica she looked up and smiled back at him

"What's got you all smily?"Jessica siad  
"Nothing can't a guy be happy to come into work today?"  
"Yeah sure whatever? Jessica said going back to typing on her computer. 

\--------------

Ian actually went to sleep last night for the first time and he it felt good. Knowing that he was going to see Mickey again made this place even better. 

As a patient here thay have you on a schedule everyone gets up at the same time. Everyone goes the cafeteria for breakfast at th same time...etc. it was a list of things he hated this place. At the moment it was time for them to go take showers and stufff and this time Ian took out time to look presentable, which was in possible cause he couldn't shave his face which was in need of a shave but whatever he took time styleing his hair so it looked like he was putting "effort" into know all he did was run his fingers through it and add water. 

 

He was laying in bed waiting to be called to go see Mickey was so excited just looking at the boy eyed man made his heart beat so fast. He was in such a daydream that he didn't notice that the nurse was calling him. 

\------

Mickey was so nervous at the moment. He didn't know why all he was doing was meeting Ian again nothing special. Right?  
He was walking around he office deciding on where to stand it was such a hard choice. Finally he settled on the place was sitting at yesterday. Finally there was a knock on his door. 

"Come in" Mickey said  
"Hey doctor milkovich" Ian said a little to cheerful  
"It's Mickey and nice to see you Ian feel free to take a seat anywhere"

As Ian was walk to his seat Mickey could help but at Ian up and down. He looked good. Mickey wanted to run his fingers through his hair, it made him looked even sexy. Mickey don't even notice that Iam had found a seat and was waiting for home to speak.

"Sorry...so umm how are you? Mickey said  
" I'm okay...I guess"  
" Well just Ian to take one day at a time.. I know you really wanna get out of here but think of this place as a vacation it help with your mental health you know?".  
"Yeah I know Mick it just.... everything sucks my whole is literally on a schedule for the time I wake up to the time I sleep. You're literally the highlight of my morning right now".

Mickey felt the heat in his body did Ian just say he was the "highlight" if his morning God it makes him feel special and shit...

"Well it's nice to know that I'm the highlight of your morning..but just think the sooner you do this the better. Right? "  
" Right." Ian said with a smile  
"So Ian yesterday we were talk just talking about your mother and how things were with her so today I want to just get to know Ian gallagher."

" Well.. we're do I start?"

"Anywhere you wanna start"

"When I a teen life was...well life was hard Fiona was pulling in jobs after jobs trying to pay bills then lip went off and did his own thing ended up in college and shit.. and as for me I was I was like my sister pulling jobs helping then I met this guy this guy was amazing he was everthing, I loved him so much but he was in the closet because of his father and for some reason I stood with him...that was until he went off and got married to a woman cause he dad froced him too and shit and that just broke me so I took stole my brother lip ID and joined the army I was only 17 at the time had to be 18. I guess you can say that I started to really be in my manic stage cause I tried to steal a helicopter more like Hotwire the thing but it didn't work and it crashed. Then coming back to the South side he worked at a gay strip club as a stripper, hooking up with multiple guys at once having unprotected sex ,taking drugs you know. And now I am sitting here talking to you because my family thinks I'm like my mother.. so that's pretty much it." 

"Well Ian are you--your mother?"

"No"

"Ian. You show signs of bipolar" 

" Whatever I'm done with day can I go back to my room" Ian said with anger and irritation

"I'm sorry to make you mad I was just trying to help you is all"

"I don't need your help okay I'm fine and knowone seems to see that so can I go back to my room"

"Okay let call the nurse to take you back"Mickey said 

Not even a minute later the nurse comes 

"I will see you tomorrow okay" Mickey said 

"Mmm" Ian said back 

 

At the nurse closed the door Mickey sat back on his chair he was so frustrated on what just happened he was just trying to help the to get him to accept his bipolar he hated making Ian mad.

As the day went on he way off his game he was half listen to what his clients where say. He was in a day dream half the time think back to Ian. He had to see again to see if he was at lest okay.. he had to see him. He called he assistant to gave him bring Ian back down. 

He waited and waited for the redhead to do down it was getting to the point where he might just leave and go home cause he thought he wasn't coming until there was knock on his door. 

"Come in"

"What do you want mickey?"

"Sit down in I want to make sure that your okay" 

"I'm find can I go back now" Ian said

"Are you mad at me ian?"

"I don't even know what or who to be mad at--at the moment" 

"Well if it help you can be mad at me" 

"Why would i?" Ian said standing up walking to Mickey 

"Well sometimes I find it easy to be blame someone until you figure out to really be mad at you know"Mickey said walking as well to ian

"Yeah I know but still just know I not mad at you; okay" 

"Okay" Mickey said smiling at Ian

They both didn't realize that they were so close to each other Mickey wanted to run his hands through Ian's hair so bad but he had to keep things professional so back away. 

"Are you ready to go back?" 

"Yeah... okay"

"Well I see you in the morning right" 

"Yeah" 

And Ian was going. What was Mickey going to do he could be with a client it was so unprofessional but God Ian was just...Ian he was perfect.

 

Laying in bed for the night he went to sleep dreaming about the blue eyed man. 

 

Mickey on the other hand was really excited to get to work tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and of course don't forget to tip your writer
> 
>  
> 
> Have an astonishing day!!!


	5. I'm Depressed

Ians been here at this horrible place for 4 day now and things were just... Well things were just "there" you know he woke up in the morning at the same time took his pills at the same time, then breakfast,lunch,& dinner we're all at the same time every day. The nurse and doctors say that it for him to have things like that but Ian not like he used to waiting for whatever the hell was going to happen not have things planned out. No one in this place understood what he meant until mickey, Mickey was the other person that understood him and knowing that made him being in here better kind of but it was something and he was going to take it. 

That was one of those mornings where he didn't want to get out of bed. He tried but, he just couldn't he was taking his meds but he guessed they didn't work.. last night he was so excited to see Mickey in the morning. Man he just hated his life at the moment. 

 

Mickey was smiling as soon he opened his eyes this morning he was going to see Ian agin like he does everyday.ian was always he first client to see in the morning. 

Walking into work now he pass by Jessica to tell here to bring down mr.gallagher. 

"Doctor...Mr.gallagher is actually won't get out if bed he meds or not working properly as you know she won't be able to come down as you know how the whole thing works" Jessica said 

"Okay well can you tell the nurse that I'm coming down to see him" Mickey said

"Okay...yeah."

"Thanks'" Mickey mumbled

it hurt to know that he meds were not working at the moment for Ian he never goes down to see one of his clients but to know that Ian wasn't coming down to see him hurt so he had to go down there. 

 

Mickey walked the halls of the hospital he rarely come down here he walk noding to some of the staff he knows. He stopped at ians room there was nurse standing right there with door open. 

"You can go in Hon" the nurse said

"Okay thanks can I close the door to speak to him in private" 

"Okay yeah.. but I don't he would really be talking but take a shot...if you need anything I'm out here" 

 

Mickey closed the door behind him and walked slowly over to Ian there was no chair so he sat on the ground in front of Ian..

 

"Hey ian..it Mickey" 

Ian oped his eyes and just looked at him he eyes were bloodshot and weak. 

"You don't have to talk or anything but just listen"

Ian slightly nodded

" I know everything about Ian gallagher but you have no clue who is Mickey milkovich. I am I use to be thug that walked around tue South side stealing shit, breaking into people homes and beating people cause the still owned money. Just keep in mind that growing up wasn't easy either burley and food on the table always went to steal stuff of my brothers and sister. My shit of a father was a homophobic asshole being gay in the South and him being your father was a death wish.. when he went to jail i packed my and stuff and took my sister with we moved into a shitty apartment and worked non-stop to pay the bills them I met someone and we both realized that we're better off friends and he worked in the same line of work as me and he asked me did I liked to work as a psychiatrist told him yeah and know I'm here sitting in front of Ian Gallagher. ""

 

Mickey see into the story he didnt even realize that Ian was sitting up staring up at him. Was smiling and it was the most beautiful thing he has seen. He smiled back, he want to touch and part of Ian right now but he had to keep things professional. But fuck he said to himself

 

He reached out to touch Ian knee and Ian nodded telling him it was okay. And they just staring at each other until Ian leaned on and kissed him. Mickey was shock and he just there but melted into it and moved his lips. Kissing Ian felt Soo good. He like he was high it was just perfect. Ian pulled back and looked at Mickey. 

Mickey opened his eyes to see green eyes were staring back at him. He smoled and pecked Ian again. He looked down at his watch to see that a have a client in about 10 minutes. 

"I have to go I have a client to see" 

Ian nods and lays back down

Mickey got up and walked to door before he ran back to Ian to give he a another kiss. 

 

When Mickey went home for the night he was laying in his bed that he just kissed and patient and that was braking all kinds of boundaries but he thought how instead lips felt so he said fuck it. And drifted off to sleep with a smile.


	6. I feel something don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! So right now it 9:23 am in Berlin and I decided to go ahead and upload this hope you like this it was hard writing on a airplane but hey it here ...
> 
>  
> 
> Any way heave an amazing day!

Ian stayed in bed for 5 days meaning that was 5 days without seeing mickey.And It was killing him all he thought about that was Mickeys face,his eyes,his smile and the kiss. The kiss that made everything.  
Today he saw his other doc the one that gives him his meds. They went over why they didn't work and shit and th n give him new ones. Today he was supposed to be able to talk to Mickey which he is glad about. They haven't seen nor spoke to each other since the kiss and Ian was a little nervous about seeing him cause he didn't know what Mickey would say to him. So he sat in his room and waited until it was time to go see Mickey.   
____________  
Mickey layed in bed waiting for his alarm to go off. There was so much on his mind. Kissing Ian was the best thing that has happened to him in a long time but kissing Ian is also a bad thing cause he's one of his clients, his job is to help ian not kiss him and if someone saw or knew that he kissed one if his clients he'll be fired and they won't even want to hear the other side of the story.But the fuck could he do what's do is done and if something happens then at least he go the best kiss out of it. 

His alarm went off taking him out of his thoughts. He got up go dress and went to work happy and worried. 

 

"Hey Jessica what's on my schedule?" 

"Hey...let's see.. Ian Gallagher is feeling better today so his the first person you see this morning then you see your normal clients" Jessica said smiling at Mickey 

"Okay thanks" 

As soon as he went inside his office he crashed on the couch...he was going to see Ian today and he was glad he hadn't seen his since they kissed. He was still lost on a lot of things at the moment the thought that he kissed a client was still in his mind but this was Ian he was thinking about and he couldn't shake the dude off, it was like the dude was under his skin. He had 10 minutes until Ian came in he needed to get his shit together and not look like a nerves wreck. 

10 minutes later 

"Hey Ian how are you?" Mickey said

"Just fine, still getting use to the new meds but a lest I'm up and eating right"

"Right" 

"Mickey...can we umm talk about something real quick?"

Uh-oh Mickey said to himself this is the part were Ian he going to say something bad try to use this against him

"Yeah what's up?"

"Its just you kissed me" 

"I know, I'm sorry it was really unprofessional of me to do that and it won't happened again Ian" 

"Don't be sorry, here's the thing I want it to happened again when you kissed me I felt something I can't explain it but don't lie to me and say you didn't feel it" 

"I'm not going to lie I did feel something but Ian I'm your doctor I'm supposed to help you get better not kiss you..if someone knew that I kissed you I could loses my job...but kissing you felt like I was on top of the world,that it's just you and me and noting could stop us..and trust me I want to happened again Ian"

Ian walked over to Mickey and sat down next to him. He stared at thoses blue eyes then he loved so much,he reached out to touch mickeys hand with his eyes still on him he could he mickeys breath hich when he touched him. Ian leaned very slowly while Mickey leaned in too. Just when Mickey was about to say something Ian crashed he lips against Mickey's. Mickey just sat there in shock finally he melted into the kiss, kissing Ian hared. He rached up to hold Ian's face in his hands. Ian stood up and straddled Mickey in his seat. Ian kissed all over him leaving marks all over his neck. Mickey was so into it that he didn't notice that Ians time was done. 

"Ian babe...mmm..youu...mmm you have to go so I can see my next appointment" Mickey said 

"I don't wanna go I wanna stay with you" 

"Me too but have people to see and we don't want anyone knowing about this so you have to go but I will see you before I leave okay?" Mickey said smiling at the redhead

"Yeah okay" Ian said. 

After Ian left Mickey sat in chair and went over what just happened did he really just makeout with Ian gallagher.. he was so screwed but fuck having Ian's lips on his felt great got he was so fucked....

 

__////____/////____////__////  
Later that night 

Mickey walked down to where Ian's room was there was nurse standing right by his door. 

"Hello dr.milkovich never thought I see you down here was seems to be the issue?" 

"Oh I was wondering if Ian Gallagher is in his room. I just wanted to check on him. He told me today that he having a hard time getting use to his new meds so I just want to see if he was okay"

" Okay his in his room" the nurse said

Mickey walked in and looked around to see that there was no one in his room. Ian was laying in bed looking at a book. Finally Ian looks up at him with the best smile on his face. 

"Hey" Ian said 

"Hey..how are you feeling" Mickey said leaning down to kiss Ian on the lips

"It good now that ive seen you" 

"Can't stay long but I just wanted to see you..tell you goodnight I guess...so I'm goodnight Gallagher" 

"Well goodnight milkovich I will see you tomorrow yes?". 

"You Will see me again" Mickey said leaning kissing Ian before he left out the door.

 

Ian layed in bed think about Mickey milkovich for the first sleeping was easy for him. 

 

Mickey layed in think about the redhead and how that kissing him made thing better.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay tell what you think about this and don't forget to tip the writer by leaving some kudos down below.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Have amazing day peeps!
> 
> Also sorry that this part was Short


End file.
